


IF

by guisu



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：含角色死亡，这是个悲剧</p>
            </blockquote>





	IF

　　“Jack，我从后面绕过去。”  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　“如果你放下手里的武器，说不定我们还能多玩会儿？！”  
　　“理论上，我认为它应该听不懂你的言下之意。”  
　　“嘿！不要这么扫兴，Ianto。”  
　　   
　　“我现在只想早点回到Hub，把这个该死的‘访客’丢到笼子里，然后……继续我们之前的？”  
　　“您是指整理办公室？”  
　　“从某个层面上考虑，‘整理’和‘办公室’这两个词都不错，但放一块儿就不那么讨人喜欢。”  
　　  
　　“我们的车呢？”  
　　“Jack，后面！小心！”  
　　   
　　……纠缠不清的兽鸣充斥着耳膜，还有沾满被腥红液体的双手？！——不！……

　　  
　　从梦里惊醒的时候，Jack瞬间有种不知身在何处的感官障碍。

　　他缓慢地眨着眼睛，直至当搁在桌上的双腿传来刺痛时才真正恢复意识。微微转动着脚踝，缓解血液循环不畅而导致的麻木感，坐在靠椅上的男人半侧过身尝试拿过摆在一旁的玻璃杯，却无可奈何地发现里面只剩下冰块融下的水渍……发出轻微的咋舌声，他又把自己丢回柔软的椅背里。

　　仰起脸、抬头盯着天花板上的灯罩，里头透出的不规则阴影让他联想到娜特比甲虫——一种毒性极强却寿命极短的外星节肢生物。直视着灯光的眼睛前方开始显现出斑斓的奇异色块，Jack再度合上眼。

　　悄无声息的办公室让他产生随时会有人进门的错觉，Jack期待着下一刻屋子里能飘散出咖啡的醇香味、能有某个熟悉的声音用充斥着笑意的调子唤他的名字……可是什么都没发生，只剩下机械转动的响声隐隐地从门外传来。

　　除了安静，还是……只有安静。

　　无法抑制地用右手捂住自己的眼睛，似乎那样就可以完全陷入黑暗中般地，Jack从喉间发出沉闷的叹气声。  
　　

　　……生活，有时充满着暗示。  
　　

　　近来每当停下工作、可以喘口气的时候，Jack总会在脑海里假设出一个又一个问题：如果没把前阵子的噩梦当作笑话，而是迷信地将Ianto强行留在Hub里，结果会不会不同？如果早些意识到该招募新人，就不会发生由于人手不足而全员外勤，那又将如何？如果他那天同意让Ianto开车，那么一切……？明知再多的假设也换不回尸体的温度，一而再地告诉自己空想只能浪费时间，但他仍克制不住地冒出更多个疑问，他犹豫着如果……

　　  
　　时间永远不会停下脚步驻足观望，即便每一个细节清晰地就像发生在昨晚，但那的确已经是十余天前的事情了。按原本的规则，他们早该让一切都步上正轨，而不是如同被滞留在时间裂缝里。可是除了必要的情况，例如几头失控的史前巨兽、一艘停错港口的外星飞船等等之类，Jack实在没有余力再去琢磨别的。任由无人收拾的办公室乱成一团，他只想独坐在自己的办公室里，懒洋洋地甚至连大脑都可以停止工作，被迫闻着替代咖啡香味的酒精味道……或者偶尔扭头下意识地寻找某个身影的时候，什么都没有。

　　  
　　是的，结束了！

　　他一而再地提醒自己，Ianto已经死了。

　　那个总在恰当时机出现在身后的男人，仅由于一个低级、愚不可耐的错误，变成了冰柜里的一具尸体？命运太可笑，哈！  
　　

　　“Jack？”Gwen有些诧异地推开门，“我刚才好像听到声音？！你没事吧？”

　　“没，我只是想到个老掉牙的笑话。你还没回去吗？”并不打算讨论自己的情绪问题，Jack不动声色地转移话题，“你再不回家，你丈夫大概都快忘记你长什么样。”

　　“他才不会。我还有这几天的日志没整理完……”

　　原本的工作量现在只能由两个人来负责，很多局面一下子变得紧张许多，这些天来他们几乎都没怎么好好休息，更不用提谈及工作以外的话题，Jack突然产生丝歉意。他放下搁在桌上的腿，从办公桌后走到Gwen面前、伸手勾住她的肩：“你回去吧。接下来的那点小问题，还有我不能解决的嘛？！破例放你一天假如何？”

　　盯着和以往一般无二的笑容，Gwen总觉得有哪里不太对劲：“你确定你能一个人待在这儿？”

　　“为什么不？”

　　“可是Ianto的事……”

　　“Gwen！”粗鲁地打断她的是Jack略带有警告意味的呵斥，但随即男人却立马故作轻松地发出轻笑声：“告诉你一个好消息，我决定我们在近期会有一次新人招募，早上我从档案里调出比较适合的几个，可以等你休息完回来再看看？！都是绝对的美人哟，当然按记录里的工作经历来论，能力也该不差。你可以偷偷告诉我，你是觉得异域风情的美女好，还是阳光帅哥比较养眼？”

　　“我觉得你该好好地睡一觉。”原本想说的内容就在嘴边却怎么也继续不下去，Gwen犹豫了半天还是没能说出口，她垂下脸沮丧地叮嘱，“不要老抱着酒瓶子不放，我可不想一大清早过来为醉鬼收拾房间。还有……”

　　过长时间的停顿险些让Jack误以为对方失去了谈话的兴致，就当他一言不发地把她送到门口的刹那，Gwen这才抬起脸用某种执着的神情望着他：“还有你答应要考虑一下的事情，现在有没有结论？”

　　“考虑？什么事情？”

　　“Ianto给你的留言，他说想请你帮忙办的事。”

　　不着痕迹地避开Gwen探究地目光，Jack故意让自己的语调听上去带些轻浮：“我以为我们已经达成共识了。”

　　“可是，Jack……”

　　“这是规定。你知道，我们不能擅自改动它。”

　　“可是Ianto他……”

　　“讨论结束。”害怕溢满的情绪即将面临决堤的风险，既使那可能只是被敲出的一个小小的缺口，但Jack还是匆忙地按下关门按钮，把Gwen急于表达的话语和她充满人情味的好心肠一并隔绝在巨大的铁门外。直到齿轮转动的声音彻底停止，空旷的大厅里才响起几乎难以分辨地喃喃自语：“不，答案是不！”  
　　

　　并非没有经历过生老病死，甚至他都记不大清楚头一回失去同伴是什么时候，在这个特殊部门工作的风险性，曾经让他打算完全独自一个人工作，但最终由于许多客观因素不得不放弃这个设想。不死之身赋予他在漫长的岁月里渐渐习惯于和人们告别，至少在这颗蓝色星球的范畴内，面对时间、止步不前的永远只有他一个——没有例外。

　　手在金属质感的墙柱表面随意地拍打两下，Jack环视着整个Hub。

　　有些人来了，又有些人走了，这里永远是这样。即便拥有的技术在日新月异，但就如同时间缝隙不可能从卡迪夫底下跑开似得，巨大的建筑就将一直驻立在这个地方，不会有什么圣诞节早晨的惊喜。

　　一成不变？！他突然想到这个词。

　　在独自待着的时候，偶尔Jack会扬起自己的存在和Hub一般无二的念头。当然，事实上在不久前他能真正独处的机会极少，即使不见人影也能知道Ianto就在这幢建筑物的某处，但现在？

　　深吸了口气，他试图甩掉脑海中的念头……

　　走过大厅，再从转角楼梯拐到两楼的厨房，原本想找点能填肚子的食物，结果Jack只在冰箱里挖出仅存的几罐啤酒。依稀记得那是大半个月前他们一起去超市买的，那时Ianto认为买一送一的折扣很划算？！  
　　

　　唉。  
　　Ianto？Ianto！  
　　照料大家的Ianto。  
　　

　　摇头苦笑，他侧过脸盯着玻璃里映出的影子……里面是张堆满悲伤情绪的、熟悉却一点也不像自己的脸。这都是Ianto的责任？也许。那个男人在不知不觉间，给Hub留下太多的印迹？！最近这阵子他实在该丢下工作去酒吧或是随便哪里好好放纵一下？！

　　好吧，那就从明天开始。

　　“我决定明天晚上找一家最热闹的酒吧！”放开嗓子、对着了无生机的建筑物大声吼叫着，Jack有些跌跌撞撞地从一扇门转到另一扇门边，“我会约在场最火辣的美女……唔，不一定美女，只要火辣就可以，反正我们会一起喝上几杯。我会快乐地忘记所有的事，什么该死的外星人、该死的时间裂缝、该死的卡迪卡、该死的咖啡中毒症等等，包括你……”伸直手臂远远地指着那一墙面的铁柜，酒气熏天的男人最后站停在每个小组成员最后归属的房间门口。

　　“包括你。”他重复着，尾音渐渐地落下去，化成一声低叹……仿佛不知道接下来该做什么似得，Jack就这样无声无息地站在那里，直到手里的啤酒罐掉在地面上发出闷响，才猛地醒悟过来。

　　弯腰捡起落在脚边的东西，等直起身时Jack又恢复成平日的样子。“我又来了，但今天是我最后一次在这里过夜！”挂着满不在乎的笑容，他宣布着。

　　走进屋子来到摆放记事本的矮桌前，Jack不知干了什么，几秒过后一个有点模糊的熟悉人影就在房间中央呈现出来。他转过身盯着微微泛着蓝光的立体投影，其实一遍遍重复播放让他早已清楚对方下一个动作会是什么？！

　　但当他每次来到这里，就停止不了打开它的冲动。  
　　

　　聪明的家伙！

　　清楚每个死去的小组成员都不得不回到Hub、躺进属于他们的金属抽屉里——实际上之前这些善后工作都是由Ianto在管理！所以在自己根本不知情的状况下，那个男人居然用B263-7号行星设备偷偷地装了这样一个东西，以用来交代他在生前决不会开口、也不需要开口的内容。

　　Jack不由自主地回忆起和Gwen第一次触发装置的时候，他们完全惊呆了。

　　那种恍惚间Ianto就像又活过来的感觉，并站在他们面前笑意盈盈地说着一些他们从来不知道的事情。他几乎发疯般地想找到按钮并试图破坏它，万幸在一切发生前Gwen成功地把他阻止，否则Jack可以预见自己将会在之后无数个夜晚懊恼那一刻该死的冲动。

　　向后退开几步，他小心地将手伸向由光影制造出的幻觉。小心翼翼地不敢真正地抚摸上去，唯恐气流的波动会打碎这一切，Jack假想眼前正冲着他露出微笑的男人是真实的，他们只不过是在玩一个“猜猜我说了什么？”的默剧小游戏，所以房间里才如此悄无声息。

　　没错，他很顺利地找到那个静音按钮。

　　回想到这里……仿佛胜利般，Jack微微抬起下巴、扯起唇角：“我可不想听你不切实际的废话，你肯定没法料到我能这么快就把你的小玩意运用熟练吧？”

　　退到柜门前，顺着背后冰凉的金属表面滑坐到地上，抓着头发的男人发出轻笑：“糟糕，怎么听上去在暗示别的事？！”

　　“总之我说你是混蛋。” Jack用脚背勾过不远处的啤酒罐，继续对着空气比划着，“一个满嘴谎话的混蛋！你说的‘妥善处理’就是在城郊买块景色宜人的墓地，为你亲爱的Lisa立上块大理石矮碑？！咳……”

　　大口吞下罐子里的液体却不小心被呛到，他偏过头一阵猛烈的低咳，直到嗓子里的异样感消失这才平复了呼吸。闭上眼睛深吸一口气，Jack垂下肩膀将脑袋靠在身后的柜面上：“你知道规则，除非你能活着离开——在留下记忆之后。”

　　“我去过那个墓地，你很会挑地方。”

　　“你到底是怎么瞒着大家把Lisa的尸体搬出去的？好吧，我知道你现在已经没办法回答我。不过我相信你也没办法把自己的尸体弄出这里。”

　　“……你真的那么爱她？”

　　“为了Lisa，你来找我要求加入卡迪夫小组。同样为了她，你违背条例把不该带出Hub的带了出去，还擅自动用锁起来的装置。甚至、甚至你还给自己买了块墓地，就在她的边上？！”

　　“Ianto、Ianto、Ianto Jones……”喃喃自语的声音在屋子里回荡着，Jack不知想到什么突然笑了起来，“你告诉我所有手续的文件藏在哪里，然后希望我能偷偷把你运出Hub，埋葬在火炬木成员不应该在的地方？！天，你真是个不可思议的男人。”

　　像是回应他似得，空掉的啤酒罐骨碌碌地滚向门的那头。瞪着它一路不受阻拦地滚出视线范围，坐着的男人抬起右手敲了敲背后的金属柜门——Ianto就躺在里面，准确地说如果没有那层障碍，他们就是头靠着头……“你没机会说‘不’，”最后他打了个响指，“但是我有，所以我能拒绝答应你的要求。现在我决定默许你对Lisa的安置方式，至于你则只能永远留在这里，其实从加入火炬木你就该知道最后的结果，不是吗？”

　　“要知道我不可能离开这里，我也不清楚我有没有机会去天堂、地狱或随便哪里。”摇摇晃晃地站起身来，Jack的声音听上去有点沉闷，“所以，Ianto……你也永远不会离开这里，不会。”

　　没有再回头，他大步的走了出去。只留下微微泛着蓝光的立体影像一遍又遍地在房间里重复着……而缺乏耐心他的从来没有哪一回、任何的一回能真正的将留言看完，于是他也将不会发现微笑着的人影会在许久之后轻轻说出的那句“我希望你能快乐，以及我爱你。”  
　　  
—END—


End file.
